


Да, мой принц

by heart_reactor



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идут съемки "Тора". Как и всякое детище, фильм порождает в своем создателе ака режиссере самые разные фантазии. А уж когда ты притащил в фильм своего любовника...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да, мой принц

Только выйдя на воздух и закурив, Брана почувствовал, насколько же он устал. Натруженные за день непрерывных съемок связки приносили неприятные ощущения при затяжке и при любом мало-мальски существенном движении языка. То есть, можно считать, что рабочий день прошел успешно.

Все-таки Кеннет был доволен тем, что взялся за этот проект, несмотря на то, что фильмы такого формата - явно не его конек. Комиксы о Торе он любит, но одно дело - что-то любить, и совсем другое - иметь с этим дело, крутится в этом и залезть в самое сердце того, что этим двигает. Сначала у него были кое-какие опасения, но стоило взяться за работу, распределить ее и все организовать в привычной колее, как опасения исчезли, а в незнакомом объекте тут же нашлись и подоспели на помощь знакомые, старые как мир классические мотивы. Разве что антураж сменился и часть лиц.

Впрочем, для удовлетворения личных, а не только профессиональных интересов, Кеннету было достаточно одного знакомого лица, матерой режиссерской настойчивостью и уверенностью притащенного из дождливого летнего Лондона под калифорнийское солнышко. Загореть Хиддлстону, правда, под бледным гримом вряд ли удастся, но об этом Брана жалел едва ли...

\- О, господи, нельзя же так подкрадываться! - от неожиданного прикосновения пальцев к плечу Кеннет чуть не выронил сигарету.

Хиддлстон молча выслушал бранную тираду - ему не привыкать. Ровно как и подкрадываться сзади. Видимо, он тоже настолько устал переснимать дубли одних и тех же сцен за сегодня, что комментировать ругательства режиссера не видел смысла. На нем все еще был костюм нордического бога, даже "рогатая красавица", от которой Хиддлстон по возможности сразу же избавлялся, все еще обнимала крыльями его челюсть.

\- Мне нужно переодеться, - как только Брана закончил, произнес Том нехарактерно вкрадчивым голосом.  
Сжав зубы и, словно в качестве весомого подтверждения сказанного, не без труда, но уже отточенными движениями, он распополамил рогатую конструкцию, избавляясь сначала от нижней части, а затем - от верхней. Соединив половины обратно и запихнув реквизит под мышку, Том глянул на Брану без какого-либо выражения, словно ожидая, что тот скажет что-то. 

У Хиддлстона всегда были небольшие проблемы с выходом из роли. Кеннет точно не мог сказать, реальны ли они, или просто Тому чересчур нравится играть не в себя на площадке и вне ее. Да и честно говоря, знать ему этого не хотелось. Он просто принимал это как есть и по возможности извлекал пользу. Но от этого взгляда у Кеннета пробежали по спине мурашки, и почему-то он на миг почувствовал себя не режиссером вовсе, а рядовым актером, который при этом еще и явно не понимает, что от него хотят.

\- Да, конечно, прости, - он бросил на землю докуренную сигарету. - Вообще, у меня есть несколько выкладок. Хочу рассказать сейчас, чтобы ты поймал связь со следующими сценами завтра. Как раз пока снимешь с себя это все.  
Кеннет хотел было добавить что-то еще, возможно, даже пошлое, но даже то, что он уже сказал, глядя в ни капли не изменившееся выражением лицо Тома, почему-то казалось жутко неуместным. Однако, Хиддлстон кивнул и направился к себе в трейлер. Брана отправился следом за ним, по дороге собирая свои мысли по поводу персонажа в нечто, отдаленно похожее на целую, непрерывную цепочку рассуждений, не запутывающуюся в самой себе, но постоянно отвлекался на прямую - царственно прямую - спину на шаг впереди.

В гримерке и рядом не было никого - все, кто мог бы помочь Хиддлстону избавиться от облачения, придут позже. Кеннет сам велел им не спешить, чтобы переговорить с глазу на глаз со своей во всех смыслах звездой. Таинства актерского искусства он предпочитал обсуждать наедине с актерами, а с этим - особенно. 

Том коротко скривился, словно отсутствие костюмщиков покоробило его жутчайшим непорядком и раздраем в рядах слуг, но ничего не сказал, только внимательно уставился на Брану из-под чуть прикрытых век. Тот снова почувствовал, как странное ощущение невесомо прошлось по загривку, но не придал этому значения - мало ли какой подул сквозняк? - и с места в карьер пустился в рассказ о нелегкой судьбе принца-полукровки и всему тому невообразимому водовороту, что происходит у Локи в голове.

\- ...Он попал в ловушку собственного вранья, и то, что он не может доверять даже своему прошлому, своему отцу, сильно бьет по всему ему существу. Я хочу, Том, чтобы ты передал всю эту двойственность важности для Локи его семьи и ненависти, потому что у него нет своего места, и никто из них не поспособствовал его обретению. Но не забывал о том, что он при этом не может перестать быть принцем - его таким воспитали. И... - и тут Кеннет замер на полуслове, уставившись на Хиддлстона, впервые за время его тирады подавшего хоть какой-то более явный признак жизни, чем рассеянные попытки расстегнуть наручи. 

Тот изящным жестом заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядку и слегка склонил голову набок, пытаясь сдержать вздох. Вздох нетерпения. Пока Кеннет тут соловьем распевался о том, как можно залезть в голову младшего принца Асгарда, Том просто был им, а для Локи слова режиссера звучали, наверное, не иначе как: ты должен чувствовать и делать то-то и то-то, а по-другому плохо. А еще Локи были абсолютно наплевать на то, что там думает какой-то мидгардец.  
От мысли о том, что напротив него стоит настоящий асгардский бог, в животе что-то зашевелилось, воспрянуло и подалось навстречу ожившей зеленоглазой мечте, одетой в соблазнительную царственную неприступность. Кеннет облизал губы. Он не может просто так взять и податься такому низкому порыву... Или может? Холодный и практичный рассудок напоминал Бране, что персонажи из комиксов не существуют - напротив него стоял Том Хиддлстон, пусть и талантливый, но актер, его любовник, но зрение, ощущения и фантазии считали по-другому и у них имелся численный перевес.

Еще раз облизав губы, Кеннет протянул руку ко все еще молчавшему и теребившему костюм Тому руку:

\- Я помогу? - и сам делает шаг к невозмутимому божеству.

Хиддлстон - нет, Локи - снисходительно протягивает ему одну руку запястьем вверх, тихо хмыкая. Уголок губ трогает до конца не родившаяся ухмылка, и Бране кажется, что в глазах принца вспыхивает опасная искорка, невиданная им никогда доселе.

Он был настолько поглощен этим тотальным превращением, что очень долго, к явному неудовольствию Хиддлстона, пытался понять, как же расстегивается окаянная амуниция. Даже шлем Локи, тускло поблескивая в свете гримерки, казалось, смотрел на него с осуждением, не говоря уже о принце Асгарда. 

Второй наруч пошел явно лучше, а за ними - наплечники... Дыхание Тома ни на миг не сбилось - Кеннет ощущал, как тот ровно дышит, словно ничего необычного и не происходит. Словно каждый день слуги проделывают с ним эту процедуру, а он воспринимает это как должное и терпеливо ждет окончания, чтобы приступить к другим, менее официальным делам. Брана опасался смотреть ему в глаза (благо, разность в росте позволяла), но не мог понять почему. Фантазии и ощущения продолжали бороться в нем с разумом, но теперь он явственно ощущал, как проигрывает последний.

Мысль о том, что, кажется, он желает трахнуть бога лжи и обмана нынче ночью, все крепла, по мере того, как он избавлял Хиддлстона от костюма. За наплечниками последовал верхний "жилет" с плетеными кожаными косичками на рукавах, кираса, которую Кеннет осторожно отложил на стол. Он старался как можно аккуратнее касаться пальцами тела - даже через остальные слои одежды - пока снимал костюм. Хотел то ли растянуть это удовольствие, ощущая макушкой мерное дыхание Тома, то ли боялся спугнуть свое наваждение. Через раз в мыслях всплывало имя Локи вместо имени любимого подопечного, и он понимал, что постепенно начинает терять голову. Вверенное его рукам по его же просьбе тело издавало восхитительные звуки, когда он прилагал чересчур много усилия к раздеванию, иногда Локи кивал головой, одобряя выбранную Браной стратегию снятия того или иного предмета.

Как только свое законное место покинула легкая зеленая туника в цвет хитрющих глаз, открывая Кеннету оказавшийся вдруг совершенно незнакомым вид, он понял, что теперь дело осталось за неизбежным. Словно прочитав его мысли, зловредный бог снова ухмыльнулся, но уже гораздо шире, издевательски крутя кистью, показывая, мол, давай, чего ты ждешь.

Выдохнув и прикрыв глаза на мгновение, Кеннет опустился перед своим Локи на колени. Нельзя упрекнуть Кеннета Брану в том, что он не знает, что нужно делать, когда видишь бога. Но теперь Кеннет уже знал, что наваждение не прогнать, пока оно не закончится, не завершит полную историю, а потому безбоязненно прошелся ладонью по стройной ноге, все еще облаченной по его недосмотру в мягкую кожу. И еще... Под прохладой выделанной, мертвой кожи пробивалась горячность живого тела. С трудом Брана заставил себя убрать руку, не подняться выше и приняться за кожаные же поножи - время штанов еще настанет.

К этой минуте он уж окончательно разобрался в портняжной логике создателей, а потому поножи быстро присоединились к остальному вороху многочисленных деталей. Кеннет похлопал по ноге деланно скучающего Хиддлстона, смотревшего куда-то перед собой, предупреждая о том, что, кажется, принцу придется поднапрячься, если он хочет избавиться от своей обуви.

Кто бы мог подумать, что избавление человека от обуви может быть таким эротичным действом? С величайшей осторожностью он извлек одну стопу Тома из длинного, казалось, бесконечного голенища сапога, слегка сжимая и проходясь по ней ладонью: от пятки до пальцев, выдернув из высокомерного принца особо громкий вздох, даже стон. И что Том там себе выдумывает в голове? Что представляет... Представляет ли вообще или дышит одним только ощущением момента?

Кеннет снимал с бога второй сапог, продолжая путаться в Томах и Локи, словно одурманенный. Руки уже стали легче обычного, но ослабевают - бороться с возбуждением уже невозможно, не получается противиться притяжению такой знакомой части игры... Ладони вновь поднимаются вверх по длинным ногам, Слегка надавливают на бедра, требуют божество обратить на него внимание, на жалкого смертного, просят исполнить овладевшую разумом фантазию.   
Том сам уже полутвердый - кожаные штаны совершенно этого не скрывают, и он впился своим шальным взглядом в Кеннета. Взглядом, который ему больше не принадлежит. Тень чужого желания закралась туда, изгоняя все мягкие отсветы голубого и заменяя их зеленью.

Брана расстегнул уже всерьез подрагивающими руками кожаные штаны, стаскивая их вниз, чтобы те перестали коварно скрывать от него знакомое, но невиданное зрелище. Единственный предмет одежды, выбивавшийся из образа - совершенно мидгардские боксеры, но Локи ведь не раз и не два спускался в Мидгард, мог и оценить за это время преимущества нижнего белья. Они сползли, открывая Кеннету наливающийся член и напряженный пресс в нижней рамке из четко выделяющихся тазовых косточек.

Теперь он четко слышал дыхание Хиддлстона, в нем чувствовалась подступающая горячка. Это было совершенно невозможно выносить, но Кеннет только хмыкнул. Была его очередь выступать в роли мучителя, пусть и краткая.  
Языком он дразняще скользнул во впадинку между бедром и промежностью, неторопливо прошелся по горячей коже. Щека терлась о возбудившийся член его персонального божества, и не без удовольствия Кеннет почувствовал, как Том поборол желание согнуться от пробивших ощущений.

Он цепко держался за бедра Хиддлстона, но ради того, чтобы помять упругие ягодицы, отвлекся на пару минут от этого меткотворящего занятия, продолжая дразнить языком: по выступающей косточке, по чувствительной полоске кожи над лобком, по нижней кромке пресса. С губ Тома слетали короткие жадные стоны, замаскированные под шипение и шумные вдохи, и Брана уже подумал было, что пора заканчивать пытку, но командовал здесь сегодня асгардский принц.  
\- Сядь, смертный, - прозвучал повелительно голос, нисколько не сбившийся, твердый, хотя Кеннет отчетливо помнил, что пару секунд назад Том с трудом справлялся со своим дыханием.

Божество отстранилось, как было - в спущенных трусах, давая возможность Бране подняться с колен и сесть на единственную вызывающую уверенность мебель в комнате - на небольшой диван, и несколько безбожно кратких секунд полюбоваться на открывшийся вид. Впрочем, сменил его вид не менее прекрасный и соблазнительный.  
Окончательно стащив с себя боксеры, Локи грациозно перекинул через колени Кеннета одну ногу, словно седлая не выдавшуюся ростом (а потому недостойную, но за неимением лучшего...) лошадь и обвивая руками шею временного приостановившего процесс дыхания режиссера.

\- Локи... - убежал с губ теперь-уже-не-секрет, когда он снова смог дышать, но если это Хиддлстона и удивило, то вида он не подал. А еще точнее - для того, кто, как казалось Бране, сейчас находился в теле Тома, все было правильно.

Бог только еще раз хмыкнул, с откровенной, пробирающей хрипотцой прибавляя:

\- Молчи, - и тут же поспешил показать, как это делается, впиваясь в губы Кеннета требовательным, кусачим поцелуем, лишь пару раз накрыв языком созданную им самим ранку на нижней губе Браны.

Пах Хиддлтона болезненно вжимался в эрекцию Кеннета, до воя хотелось избавиться от штанов, но сделать это в таком положении было невозможно, но тот снова пришел ему на помощь, словно чувствуя мысль. Длинными пальцами Том сначала расстегнул ширинку, но потом, на секунду замерев, передумал останавливаться на этом и стащил штаны целиком вместе с бельем, до колен Браны, привстав, но тут же вернувшись в предыдущую позицию. 

Облегчение от высвобождения члена смешалось в Кеннете с желанием нового плена. Хотелось почувствовать узкую задницу любовника, увидеть, как он двигается, и какое удовольствие это доставляет им обоим. Кажется, пышущий жаром бог испытывал те же чувства, потому что резво потянулся за "смазкой" к столику с разнообразной косметикой. Сегодня это был какой-то крем. Ну что ж, пусть будет так.

А вот то, что случилось дальше, сначала Кеннета немного испугало. Вместо того, чтобы растянуть себя, Хиддлстон ограничился только тем, что смазал себя и его и тут же навис над Браной, опираясь на плечи. Кеннет не припоминал, чтобы такое когда-либо случалось до этого момента, но даже это мгновенно выдуло из головы, как только головка члена прикоснулась к горячей плоти, проникая внутрь. 

Том низко застонал, медленно опускаясь на него, принимая полностью и выдыхая по пути еще какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, бывшие, как подозревал Кеннет, ругательствами и пару раз повторенным словом "смертный". Сам он тоже не смог сдержать стонов - Локи был потрясающе хорош изнутри так же, как и снаружи.

Бог двинул бедрами, оживляя Брану, возвращая его в реальность, и он почувствовал, что внутри все как будто взорвалось. Он сжал руками мускулистые бедра, устраиваясь поудобнее под любовником, понуждая ладонями продолжать двигаться. 

Еще одно движение. Еще. Локи выбирал темп, глубину, а еще когда Кеннету стонать, периодически вцепляясь в его губы. Бране казалось, что его лихорадит, и это было совершенно не то, что он привык ощущать с Томом. Все тело, Хиддлстона, казалось, изменилось, оставаясь таким же только внешне. Более напряженный, более собранный, более сильный и отчаянный - таков был Локи, остервенело прыгающий на нем, заставляющий скрипеть диван, продавливая его коленками и их телами, оставляющий на плечах вмятины и царапины от пальцев и ногтей.

В голове Кеннета куролесили вихри из волн возбуждения, картинки трахающего его и надрачивающего себе Локи, словно сошедшего со страниц сценария, которая, кажется, теперь навсегда будет высечена под веками, и из мыслей о том, что теперь это навсегда. Не секс, а то, что теперь он будет жить с Локи. Что Том никогда не вернется в это тело, не будет больше его внимательности и открытости, ее сменит эгоистичность принца и неразрешенный ворох проблем, которые ему, Кеннету, придется решать, чтобы быть... любимым, наверное. Эта мысль заставляла его двигаться навстречу заднице Хиддлстона, взбрыкивать, отдать этой фантазии все, чтобы она смогла потом мирно уйти, оставить ему то, что его (может, иногда возвращаясь "пошалить").

\- Мой Локи... - шепчет он в один из поцелуев, видя в ответ абсолютно бесшабашную улыбку. - Мой... 

Уже в абсолютном изнеможении Брана почувствовал, как приближается к концу. Внутри все яростно скрутило, и оргазм выстрелил фейерверком искр из волшебной палочки в голову, прогоняя все мысли, затапливая все вселенским облегчением, освобождением. На грани сознания он услышал, как с тихим криком кончает любовник. Теплая сперма чувствуется через футболку, но он настолько измочален, что просто не обращает внимания. Он на ощупь поддерживает макароноподобными руками за талию Тома, чтобы тот, еще чего доброго, не навернулся, легко поглаживая его по спине. Кудрявое чудо не перестает его удивлять. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это все еще его и все еще кудрявое чудо.

Хиддлстон оперся лбом о его плечо, все еще тяжело дыша, будто стометровку пробежал. Семя вытекало из него, но он не спешил явно слезать с Браны. 

Кеннет тронул его за плечо:

\- Том? Ты как? Тебе надо лечь, - и сам же уложил на маленький диван, перекидывая длинные ноги через коленки, чуть попутно не запутавшись в собственных спущенных штанах.

\- А как ты думаешь? - прежний голос вернулся к Тому, совсем не шипящий, явно запыхавшийся. Лишь легкая ехидца напоминала о госте из Кеннетовых фантазий, которые решили хотя бы частично материализоваться. - Мне нужен выходной... И чем-то вытереться...

***

Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, они с трудом устроились вдвоем на все таком же маленьком диване. Перестав похрипывать и хотеть пить, Том возжелал было вернуться к тому, с чего они начали (то есть к вполне себе деловому разговору), задал Кеннету какой-то вопрос, и тот даже начал на него отвечать, пока не прервал себя в самом начале мысли:

\- Впрочем, знаешь, забудь все, что я говорил... Ты все сам делаешь правильно.

\- Потому что внимательно тебя слушаю, - Том устало улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. 

\- Вот только... А я где-нибудь говорил о том, как снимать с себя роль?

Хиддлстон только пожал плечами.

\- Если вдруг буду говорить - послушай. Кажется, тебе не помешает.

Однако, до самого конца съемок тема актера и его роли Браной так и не поднималась.


End file.
